


To sleep

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 17:32:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16246466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Thranduil's private quarters are invaded.





	To sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Old kink fill.

For the first time in Valar-only-knew-how-many years Thranduil, King of the Greenwood, is at a loss - in his own bedroom, of all places. He is exhausted from dealing with delegations from various kingdoms asking for this and that, or offering these and those. All Thranduil wants to do is throw them all out of his kingdom so he could have some peace. Although, with his young and wild husband around - and he is definitely keeping his husband around  - 'peace' is a relative term.   
  
Several aborted attempts are made by the Elvenking to move towards his bed so he can collapse on it, but the sight that has greeted him - his husband and brother-in-law(another matter altogether) - are asleep on the couches in front of the fireplace. While the room is his and Kili's, it is still his room. And why is other dwarf here? Fili should not be in his room. Kili should be in their bed. And Thranduil should be able to fall into his own damn bed and wrap around his husband. He should be able to rest comfortably and recover from the headache that building so that tomorrow when he meets with the other delegates he does not murder them and mount their heads on pikes at the entrance to his palace as a warning to the next fools that try his patience.   
  
Thranduil does not know if he should wake them and send Fili off to the room that had been assigned to him that is right next door - wasn't that close enough? - or leave and find somewhere else to sleep. Finally, after much internal debating and griping, Thranduil gives up. It is his room after all and he is the king of the Greenwood and he will not be kicked out of his own room. Leaving his husband and brother-in-law by the fireplace, he drops his robe - if the blond dwarf does not appreciate the sight of naked elf that his problem and not Thranduil's. And it serves him right for being in Thranduil's room in the first place. He climbs into bed to sleep off the ever-growing headache. Before falling into sleep, he decides that the next time Kili ask for a sleepover, he is going to Imladris to bother Elrond.


End file.
